Dr. Hex
Appearance Dr. Hex is a female hedgehog that is 48 years old currently and is red with white-tipped quills. Her eyes are blue and she stands at 5'7. Although she once was a good doctor, she now is a villainous doctor that uses her knowledge of science to cause mischief. Personality Dr. Hex used to be kind, considerate, and an overall friendly person. However, after losing her job after 2 decades worth of her time being solely invested in her job, she became hateful, erratic, and even vengeful towards others. History Dr. Hex was a female doctor that once worked in a university as her original name "Dr. Xeh". She taught there at the age of 20 and taught for 28 years before going missing. The last project she was working on was called Coding Life. 10 years later, she re-appeared as her evil villain name Dr. Hex. She appeared in the East Mall of Mobius, where she attacked a former student of hers and left him mortally wounded. Then she announced to all present that "This world will be mine soon enough"! "My time is coming"! Then she placed a hex on the entire mall and left via teleportation. She was last seen wandering the world in search of something called a Code Frost... Weapons/Powers Magic Gauntlets- Hex uses these in order for her to use magic. She can't use magic without these. Super Intelligence- Hex is VERY smart. She's slightly smarter than Cydik. Super Strength- Hex is stronger than the average Mobian. As proven when she punched Ty's hand and created a shock-wave. Runes- Hex can draw runes with her own 2 hands and they aren't known to have any side effects on her. Curses/Hexes- Just like her name, she can use curses and hexes to really mess up her foes. She can use them to seal attacks, prevent defenses, and even to block transformations. Chemikinesis- Hex can use her command over chemicals to create deadly poisons, cause explosions, create smoke-screen, dissolve materials, or even to create potions to heal herself. Forms Base Super (Times 3) Dark (Times 10) Hyper (Times 60) Strengths Since Hex has doctorates in Chemistry, Anatomy, and Biology, she knows where to hit people where it'll do the most amount of damage. She knows every system in the body of Mobians after all. Hex's curses allow her to weaken and limit her opponents, and since these can stack, she can use them to bring down otherwise impossible for her to beat foes. Hex's mastery of chemistry allows her to create chemicals to suit nearly any purpose. Plus she CAN power them up to where they will effect stronger opponents than the common variety. Weaknesses Hex's one major weakness is her lack of forms. Meaning that an extremely powerful character can easily overpower her before she gets a chance to use her curses or runes. But she also has one minor weakness, she isn't very fast when compared to other characters. Faster than a normal Mobian? Yes. Faster than a powerful Mobian like Ion? Unless she uses curses to slow him down, no. Quotes "It takes a Dr. to cure you of your arrogance". -Hex to Maximus before their fight. "I'm so smart, it's made me insane"! -Hex to Xia before their fight. "I have doctorates in Chemistry, Biology, and Anatomy, what the fuck'd you do"!? -Hex to Rudy before he snaps out. "Your blood is such a pretty shade of red". -Hex to Squall when she cuts him. Category:Characters Category:Dio's Characters Category:Sonic Fanon Category:Hedgehogs Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Chemikinetics Category:Magic Users Category:Weaponless Category:Supporters